A Swift Kick to the Rear
by AvatarPipTook
Summary: A collection of random shorts. Ch. 14: Eh...- Harmonic Convergence causes people to begin to bend their opposite element instead of giving just airbending.
1. A Swift Kick to the Rear

**As requested from Anonnim. The reaction between Lin and Suyin, I find, is hard. They're so different,yet not. Separately, I feel they're easy, but then again, I don't have sisters to argue with. It's much shorter than I wanted, but I can't see Suyin stalling to chat. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>She was on the edge between determined and frantic as she packed. Why did she go in the room in the first place? Doesn't matter; what does at the moment is getting back to Zaofu. Suyin slammed her baggage closed before moving to another bag. There was no time to carefully fold her fine clothes. They were stuffed hastily and probably wrinkled.<p>

"No time." She muttered to herself before letting a much needed breath of relief out.

The short time between her packing and simply taking a break left her noticing the simple noises around her. The hurried feet of room service, some cheers of the Great Uniter and finally the sounds of her older sister coming in without knocking.

"Well?" Lin asked, leaning against the wall as soon as she closed the door. Her arms crossed before her.

"Horrible. She is what we feared. She is truly becoming a tyrant. I should have intervened sooner…" Suyin sighed, "I need to get back to Zaofu. Kuvira's forces will attack and I need to protect my home and family."

She heard the steps of the police chief leave the wall. A firm grip was placed on her shoulder before Lin made her turn to face her.

"What do you need me to do to help?"

Suyin gave her a smile, "If you can somehow make Korra come back? If not, then I do not know what else to do but defend Zaofu until I can no longer stand."

Lin hummed with thought, "I hope it won't come to that."

"Me too, but I have a bad feeling this won't stop at just Zaofu. If we are taken," Suyin paused, "If Zaofu falls, please prepare yourself for the worst to come."

They stood in silence for a moment before Suyin grabbed her luggage, "I should go."

Lin nodded, "If I see Korra, I'll make sure to give her a swift kick to the rear for you before sending her your way."

Su laughed, hurrying out the door.


	2. Be the Leaf

**So, I've decided to make this fic into random short stories. This one is a two parter. The first is a look at how this season could end. The second half... well, I'll let you read it. It's a bit based off of a comic from Deviantart that I love. Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They left the train car as instructed. Mako and Asami looked back to Korra stop at the door with a look of gloom as the rest of the Earth Empire soldiers ran from their current train car.<p>

"Come on Korra," Mako shouted, "They're going to blow their weapon up."

Korra looked at the train car she was in before giving her friends a smile, "Get to safety. I can handle this. I'll see you both soon."

Her stance changed when they both shouted.

"No Korra, wait!"

"Don't do it."

The connection between the train cars separated under her power as she pushed the other cars away. Her gaze lingered on her frantic friends before she returned to the weapon she was attempting to stop. She ignored the two looks of determined anger as their gazes bared down.

"How do I stop it, Bataar?" she growled, turning frantically to him as the timer went under thirty minutes.

"You can't. I already set the timer. This train will run into Republic City and destroy everything." He said, stuck to the ceiling.

Korra growled, moving into the engine car. The controls were destroyed. She returned, stepping over an unconscious Kuvira once again.

"The only way you are going to stop this train is if you knock it from the tracks."

Korra sighed, widening her stance again. She made sure to have the Great Uniter restrained to the train car before trying to derail the train. The train car began to sway as rock pillars formed under it. With one last exertion of power, the train lost its connection to the rails.

* * *

><p>When she regained consciousness, the timer read fifteen minutes. She realized she was pinned at the waist, unable to feel her legs. Bataar was now upright and still stuck in the metal restraints. Water had begun to fill the train car when Kuvira came to. The train had tumbled down the mountain side.<p>

The Great Uniter slowly sat up, removing the metal restraints. She took a quick moment to gather her senses. The earthbender was bruised and bloodied from her last fight with the Avatar. Her left shoulder was disconnected when she fell from her restraints.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We fell off of the rails thanks to the Avatar. Now we're stuck on the train with the bomb." Bataar answered.

Kuvira looked over at said Avatar, "It seems that you'll go with the bomb then. Farewell then Korra. It seems I win again."

She began to open a hole in the train when the entire train began to freeze. A flash of light came from Korra's direction. She was using the Avatar State to seal them all in. The ice thickened as her hands continued to wave in a pattern.

"Give it up, Avatar. You're going to die here with the bomb. You can't hold us here." Kuvira smirked, noting the time of thirteen minutes left on the timer.

Korra let out a weak chuckle, "If I go, you both are coming with me. I'm not dying alone in your last act of desperation against the rest of the world."

The leaders of the Earth Empire soon dropped their grins, taking her words to heart. It did not take long for Kuvira to change her tactics.

"Korra, be reasonable. There's no sense in all of us dying here. Let me open a hole in the train and bury the bomb. Then we can all get out."

The pinned Avatar shook her head, "And risk you both leaving me here. Again, not doing that."

"Can you let me go and I'll try to disarm it." Bataar spoke up.

"I agree with him. Let him go Korra."

"No." she said, strained from pain and fighting back the Avatar State, "Will this bomb effect Republic City at all?"

"No, we're on the other side of the mountains." The engineer said.

Korra let herself smile for a moment, "Good."

She closed her eyes and let her head fall back, trying to get as comfortable as she would be allowed.

* * *

><p>With five minutes left, Kuvira started to become desperate. The ice in the train was thick and slow to chip away with only using her one good arm. She glanced back at the Avatar, realizing that the young woman had already passed on from her grave injuries. Her head had fallen forward and her skin paled. If it were not for their own grave situation, she would have basked in the moment of her greatest glory. She did not know how much pain Korra had been in, but the look on her face was one of concerned agony. They both had watched her fight to stay out of the Avatar State, mumbling idle threats to both of them.<p>

Their rematch fight had been a challenge. Korra had not let up and had learned from their previous fight about leaving openings for her to exploit. Parts of the train had been severely damaged and it certainly explained why the train had begun to fill up with water so quickly.

"Bataar, can you talk me through this disarming?" she said, shivering from the cold.

The man nodded slowly, also shivering from being held to the former ceiling.

"There's a pin between the clock and the fuse. If you can disconnect it without setting off the fuse, the bomb won't go off."

The Great Uniter nodded as he continued to describe what to look for. She gently removed the face of the clock seeing the pin. Then she frowned.

.

.

.

.

Click.

* * *

><p>Mako and Asami covered their eyes when the explosion of spirit matter lit the forest before them. They were tossed backwards. The firebender recovered first, shouting his disbelief.<p>

"She had to have gotten out, right?" he said, "She's Korra. She had to."

Asami grabbed him before he could run.

The blast sight showed no sign of the train being there. Trees were blasted down around the crater and the ground was scorched. They both stood in shock and awe of the sight. Neither of them spoke even after Oogie landed to take them to Republic City.

* * *

><p>He remembered reading inscriptions of Avatar Naming ceremonies and how lovely they usually were, but this was just ridiculous. It was far too rich and elegant to be for this sixteen year old, spoiled pretty-boy. Most of the White Lotus had nodded as Tenzin muttered something about how excruciating the training was going to be for him.<p>

He rubbed his grayed beard, mentally preparing himself for the future.

Somehow the Avatar did manage to complete his earth and firebending. While he was not the Avatar's airbending mentor this time around, he tried to get the young man to sit with him and meditate. It often became a failed lesson because the Avatar fell asleep most of the time.

He talked them both through, often repeating himself as the Avatar was stubborn. They must have sat there for a couple of hours before someone spoke.

"Having troubles with the Avatar's spiritual side again?"

"Not now Korra. Do not pa-" Tenzin's eye shot open, looking before him, "Korra?"

She had indeed taken form, sitting with her legs straight out and leaning back. There was a slight smile on her face as she took in the sunset.

"Why are you here?"

"You sorta called me here."

Tenzin smiled, "I suppose I did."

They sat together in silence, enjoying each others company. A wicked grin came across the Water Tribe Avatar.

"Hey Tenzin, would you like some advice about this guy?"

"Hmm?"

"Be the leaf." she grinned.

Tenzin felt his eyebrows twitch, "Give me back my student, Korra."

She chuckled as the wind around them picked up.

"I miss you, Korra." He whispered with a smile on his face as the sight of the younger, meditating man reappeared.


	3. Yin and Yang

**_W_an combines with Raava and Vaatu at Harmonic Convergence. Requested by Jokermask18. As I was writing this one, my mind went straight to the video game series 'Fable' in terms of how someone acts changes the world around them. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>He was slammed against one of the portals. Wan let out a grunt from the pain he felt.<p>

"The Harmonic Convergence is about to begin. The era of Raava is over." He heard the booming voice of the dark spirit. Vaatu floated above him, growing in strength as the astronomical event continued.

The dark spirit grew, still holding onto the foolish mortal. A bright glow came over the mortal and he placed his hand into the portal. As he and the light spirit combined, the dark spirit started his attack. It was folly for the two of them as the dark spirit was sucked into the mortal's body. Wan let out a painful cry. His other hand was brought up to touch the portal's entrance, successfully taking in both forms.

When he woke up, his entire body ached. The gathering spirits stood close by, curious as to what had happen to the light and dark spirit. Wan was slow to stand up and when he did the spirits bowed.

"Stinky," the spirit Aye-Aye started, "I cannot believe what I have seen. Your spirit merged with both Raava and Vaatu. That's- that is amazing. You now hold the balance of light and dark within yourself. The actions you perform will shape this world!"

"You mean," Wan looked at his hands, feeling the power of the two spirits, "I am now the difference between peace and destruction?"

The spirits nodded.

"Your emotions will change the world around you much like how you affect the spirits. You must learn to control yourself in order to guide the world."

* * *

><p>From then on, Wan untied the world of Men under his benevolent wisdom. He struggled to keep the peace within himself. It was not until the fourth Avatar that regions were made based on the element the populace could bend. The newly founded city of Ba Sing Se was founded as the ruling city of the world and the Avatar declared himself ruler. While the following Avatars kept their rule, each one stood on a thin line between a caring ruler and a dictator.<p>

They would not take their duties ruling over the land until their twentieth birthday, allowing them to travel the world and learn the elements after their sixteenth birthday. The White Lotus looked over the Avatar's training and when the Avatar died, they made sure the world stayed in balance until the next one was ready.

* * *

><p>As time went on, the memory of Raava and Vaatu fainted with history. The people of the world accepted that the Avatar was their mortal god. Any attempt to change often resulted in destruction by the hands of the being.<p>

The same was held to the spirits that lived in the material world. Humans and spirits were free to mingle but if a clash started, it was quickly put out.

Not all Avatars ruled with an iron fist. Avatar Yangchen kept a soft rule, only interfering if violence started. Those that tested her were often met with swift justice. She was loved by all and respected by the spirits.

Avatar Roku did nothing to stop his old friend and warlord, Sozin, from building an army and attacking the Earth Provinces, leading to the destruction of the Air Provinces. When the warlord managed to kill the Avatar, he continued his path to conquer. A hundred years later, the Avatar was found in an iceberg. The young airbender was later able to gather allies and return the balance but he did not declare himself a ruler. Avatar Aang left the provinces to rule and protect their own.

The inner struggle between good and evil strengthened within the next Avatar. Harmonic Convergence was around the corner again and Avatar Korra renewed the thin line between a compassionate leader and a tyrant. She found out at a young age that she was the Avatar. She mastered her first three elements quickly and with each victory over the anti-bending rebellion and the spirit conflicts, her pride grew letting Vaatu's power grow within her. She attempts to keep peace became into a bloody crusade. Anyone that dared to challenge her met a slow and painful death and soon she was tested again.

The governors of the Earth Province and Water Provinces were killed by anarchists, leaving openings in the Avatar's court. The Water Provinces quickly returned to the Avatar's rule but the Province of Goaling refused. The newly appointed governor Suyin Bei Fong refused to bow to the Avatar's might and after her capture and public execution, the captain of the guard also refused to return the city.

The Avatar let out a blood-thirsty howl as the head of the Bei Fong rolled. She then smashed a fist into the palm of her other hand, threatening to destroy the Captain. Kuvira stood fast, not giving into the Avatar's words.

"You are no longer going to threaten this city, Avatar Korra. You hold back the progress of this land with your tyranny. You are supposed to be the balance between good and evil; the material and spirit world. You do neither. Instead you pick fights with the weak. You had a chance to follow in Avatar Aang's footsteps yet you did not."

A wicked laugh came from under the polar-bear dog headdress. The spirits around them scattered.

"Do not compare me to that weak minded fool. I am the Avatar and my word is law. To prove this, I will destroy you by myself and when I am finished here, I may just burn the rest of the Earth Provinces to remind them of who has the power." She signaled for her army to stand down.

The Avatar tossed her headdress away and got into a fighting stance. She grinned, waving her fingers trying to urge the earthbender on. Kuvira did not go for her baiting, letting the Avatar start. She let out a volley of attacks, mixing earth and fire. The captain rolled before bringing up an earth shield. The rock continued to heat up until the Avatar appeared, leaping over her cover, blasting her with air. Just as the captain was about to fall to her knees, the Avatar grabbed her collar and tossed her.

"Come on," the Avatar laughed, "Can't you put up more of a fight? I might not burn this city and simply bury it in the ground since you can't make this interesting."

The captain's metal cables shot out as soon as Kuvira could recover. The Avatar's laughing quickly stopped as her left arm was pulled forward. The young captain then struck the Avatar with a pillar of earth. As the Avatar's army reacted to seeing their leader take such a hit, murmurs began to spread throughout the ranks.

Fearing a loss of power coming, the Avatar focused her anger. Her icy blue eyes changed into a deep red glow. The spirits around her darkened with her as she attacked again. She ignored the voice in her head.

_'Do not give into evil Korra. You are supposed to be the balance. This is not your birthright.'_

_'Lightness is weakness, Avatar. Fear is power. Destroy this city. Let the world know that their Avatar is their ruler.'_

"Shut up." The Avatar mumbled to herself before letting out a series of well aimed attacks.

The captain staggered and struggled to stay on her feet. In between reflecting and dodging the Avatar's attacks, the spirits also began their attack. Kuvira bent her armor off, needing to take of the dead weight. She wrapped her long braid around her shoulders before shooting off blocks of stone at the spirits. She then searched for the Avatar finding that the Water Tribe woman had launched herself up into the air and was free falling down towards her. A blast of fire shot out. The captain rolled out of position before bending her discarded armor towards the Avatar. Just as the Avatar was about to let out another barrage of fire, the armor was wrapped around her arm.

The shock of what had just happened left both Kuvira and Korra wordless. The valley was left in a silence until the painful screams rained out.

* * *

><p>She was left alone after her first defeat for weeks. The hospital room was the last place she wanted to be and everyone avoided walking in unless they had to. She had finally learned what being alone.<p>

"We all tried to warn you."

Her blue eyes shot open, looking around the room for the source of the voice.

"Where are you?" she growled.

"Right here."

Korra turned seeing a man before her that she never met. His clothes looked outdated yet familiar.

"How did you get in here?" Her arms went up in reaction. The pain of moving her injured arm reminded her of what happened, leaving her staring at her shortened arm.

"I have always been here with you. I am you as you are me."

Korra gritted her teeth, "I don't need help from any of my past lives. I am the most powerful Avatar ever known!"

The man shook his head, "Yet you lay in a hospital bed because of your arrogance. You lost your way. I hope you know how to write with your left hand."

"Are you here to patronize me?"

"I am here because you asked me to. Harmonic Convergence has really put you into a binding situation." The man grinned, "But let me introduce myself first. I am Avatar Wan and I was the first Avatar."

Korra scoffed, "I suppose you want a proper greeting then?"

"No. I only wish for you to hear me out before you do anything else." He let out a breath, calming himself, "You are now at a crossroad in your life, Korra. You can continue to follow the dark path you have been on since Harmonic Convergence or you can change and return yourself and the world to balance. Each Avatar before has had this struggle within them and now it is your turn."

"Then why the first Avatar? Why did you show up?"

Wan changed into Aang, "Would you have listened to me if I appeared first? You needed to hear from the original source of our battles from within. We can be the greatest force of good, bringing peace to the world-"

Aang changed into an Earth Kingdom Avatar, "-Or the greatest force of evil, enslaving the world for our bidding."

The unknown Avatar switched back to Wan, "Which spirit are you going to follow; Raava, harbinger of peace or Vaatu, harbinger of grief?"

The rest of Avatar Korra's reign over the world ended up with Gaoling Province starting a movement. Gaoling declared to be free, proclaiming Captain Kuvira as their leader. Soon the rest of the provinces followed. Only the city of Ba Sing Se stayed under the Avatar's rule. She spent the rest of her time, wallowing in her grief and self-pity until the next Avatar was born.


	4. Movers and Sidekicks

**Varrick makes a mover about Korra. Requested by Jokermask18.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure of this Varrick? It feels awkward to play the main character if the mover is about Korra." Bolin said, checking out his costume.<p>

"Think of it this way Bolin. Nuktuk is a well known and loved character and Korra is the perfect sidekick for him! She has the 'get stuff done' attitude."

Bolin glanced around, "Does Korra know we're doing a mover about her and that she's the sidekick?"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Varrick then threw an arm around the earthbender's neck, "So picture this: Born in the Southern Water Tribe to the handsome and strong banished General of the North and to the lovely soft-spoken maiden of the South, Korra was a sweet child and the lost Princess of the North."

"Princess? Korra is anything but a princess."

"It makes sense Bolin. You just have to think about it." Varrick grinned before continuing, "Saddened from the loss of the Princess, the spirits granted her the Avatar powers. She quickly learned how to bend water, fire and earth while also mastering the art of the dramatic eyebrows."

Bolin laughed, "Dramatic eyebrows."

"'Airbending's worthless' the child said, 'I want to kick butt and drink fizzy pop and I'm all out of fizzy pop.'"

Bolin sighed, "And then what?"

"Right! Now our Lost Princess Avatar is all out of her precious fizzy pop and decides to surf the seas to Republic City."

"But she didn't come here until she was seventeen…"

"Hush and let me continue." Varrick said after covering Bolin's mouth, "Enter Republic City; City of Lights. City of Hopes and Dreams. More important enough, it is the city of fizzy pop and butt kicking. Within an hour of stepping onto the docks of the city, our Avatar is greeted by none other than… Lightning Bolt Zolt and his cronies of the Triple Threat Triad."

Varrick paused for a moment, "No, change that Zhu Li. Make up a name for a triad. We don't want them calling us later."

Bolin stood there blinking in confusion, "Ah, Zhu Li doesn't work for you anymore, remember? She moved on to work with Asami."

Varrick then threw his arms out, "Why didn't you remind me sooner then?! Moving on! …After destroying the triad members, she runs into trouble at the probending arena. Treacherous trainers flock to her and try to corrupt her with their new styles of bending. Then…" He paused only to jump and throw his arms out, "Nuktuk comes to the rescue and it is a scene to behold! The mighty Nuktuk with all of his muscles and the tiny but awesome, sidekick Avatar; they fight side by side. Then Korra roars, 'No one can defeat the Avatar…. But does anyone know where the bathroom is? My four year old bladder is full!' Then Nuktuk rushes his new sidekick to the bathroom."

* * *

><p>The first day of shooting the mover came. Everyone was rushing around as Varrick shouted orders. On the stage was Bolin as Nuktuk and a young grinning girl with blue eyes. She also had extra large eyebrows glued on to help exaggerate their movements. Suddenly the doors blew in and soon came the Avatar. Her face was a bit red from anger as she stormed over to the director with a copy of the script.<p>

"Avatar Korra, what are you doing here?" Varrick laughed nervously.

"What is this?" she shouted, "This mover isn't even close to my life story."

"That's because your life story is boring. This takes your story and gives it life!"

Korra's brow gathered together before she grabbed Varrick by the collar. Bolin watched and laughed. The Avatar's gaze shifted towards the set on stage. She glared back at Varrick before dropping him.

"Remove the sidekick thing you're writing. I'm not a sidekick."

"But that takes away from Nuktuk!"

Korra then stomped the ground creating a rift in the floor, "Change it!"

Varrick sighed, "Why don't you go have a fizzy pop, Korra and watch as magic comes to life on the stage."

Korra's expression softened, "Fine. I'll sit down and have a fizzy pop."

Minutes later the fire department was sent to the studio to put out the inferno. Bolin assumed that Korra did not like the scene where Tarrlok locked little 'Princess Korra' in a metal playpen with dolls for breaking his office. Oh well. He knew that he would have another mover job in the future.


	5. From Zaofu With Love

**Ok... So there's this one show on the Disney Junior channel that I cannot stand to watch. I turn the channel whether my daughter actually watches it or not. It's dumb and I hate it. It pleases me that she knows who Korra is. (Score one for mom.) **

**If this short is confusing and you really want to understand it, watch one part of a 'Special Agent Oso' episode.**

**I actually wanted to make this into a comic, but then I remembered that I have a Ronin Warriors/Korra crossover picture to complete... And I did not type out songs for this. Too much effort towards a show I hate. Writing it this way was just better. It took me 30 minutes to writes this out, so if it's lacking it's only because I wanted it short and posted so I could laugh myself to sleep at the thought of Korra beating up Oso. I hope it is at least somewhat enjoyable.**

* * *

><p>"Fine. You want to fight the Avatar? Then let's finish this right here, right now!" Korra smirked.<p>

"Are you really ready to fight her?"

"Just stay back and let me handle this. It's been a while, but I got a lot of pent-up rage."

"Don't mess around. Kuvira is too good. Just go into the Avatar State and get it over with." Opal said.

"No, I'm only going to use that as a last resort."

"Be careful." Jinora added as she placed her hand on the Avatar's shoulder. Korra gave her a quick smile.

Unknowing to them, a small lady-bug robot closed its shudders to the camera and flew off. A buzzer went off alarming a secret base.

* * *

><p>'<em>Special Alert, special alert!<em>' the buzzer said.

A yellow bear stopped his training to pay attention to what the next voice was trying to say.

'_Special Agent Oso, Mr. Dos here._' The bear heard, '_Your special assignment is to help a girl who needs help with basic bending katas._'

The bear breaks the fourth wall by asking his audience for help. Assuming his audience understands him, he continues to get ready for his next assignment.

"Paw Pilot, can you tell me the three special steps I need for this?"

'_Three special steps,' the little device begins to sing, 'Step one: Plant your feet! Step two: Move like a master in element bending! Step Three: Hit your target!_'

'_Hurry Agent Oso._' Mr. Dos spoke after the Paw Pilot sang its annoying song.

"What's the secret code name for this assignment, Paw Pilot?"

'_Your special assignment code name is: From Zaofu With Love._'

* * *

><p>Oso finds his airplane friend Whirly Bird and they take off towards Zaofu. As they fly above, Oso says something to his friend which results in being ejected too early. The bear deploys his parachute and lands, taking out several columns of Kuvira's soldiers by mistake.<p>

"It's all part of the plan, more or less." The bear gives them a silly grin as he shrugs his shoulders.

Kuvira had just given Korra her terms of the fight and they were about to when they were interrupted. Now they both were standing above the stuffed bear, wondering where he came from. They glanced at each other before looking towards the sky.

"Who the heck are you?" Kuvira's face began to turn red from anger, "And why did you attack my soldiers?"

"I am Special Agent Oso," the bear got up to dust himself off, "And I am here to help Korra with her basic forms of bending."

Kuvira bent over, laughing until it was painful.

"My bending is fine." Korra growled between her teeth.

'_Step one: Plant your feet_.' The Paw Pilot said.

The bear did so, expecting Korra to mirror him. She only stared at him, her head tilted to the side as she tried to figure out what he was trying to do. Kuvira soon joined her in confusion as the bear planted his feet.

"Now that my feet are planted," Oso continued, "What's step two?"

_'Step two: Move like a master in element bending!'_

Oso then punched out before stepping forward. His firebending katas were not that bad looking. Then Korra wondered if Suyin spiked the lychee juice with cactus juice the night before because she was watching a yellow bear try to firebend… and earthbend. Korra looked back to the airbenders. They were asking her what was going on. Korra shrugged.

"Next?"

'_Step three: Hit your target. Korra needs to hit her target in the next ten seconds or she will be hit by her opponent_.'

A countdown started as Oso tried to convince Korra to bend against Kuvira. Korra eyed the Great Uniter before looking back at the bear. She then brought her left knee up before slamming the ground with her foot. She looked up to follow the path the now airborne bear was taking. Then she grinned.

Kuvira stepped closer to Korra and held a hand to her brow to block the sun from her eyes.

"Nice job. You really sent him flying."

"Thanks." Korra put her hands on her hips and smiled, "Wow, I can't explain how good that felt to finally send someone flying. It has been some time."

"I'm impressed. That was quite the arc you put him in."

As the Avatar was still gleaming over her accomplishment, Kuvira took a step back from her. The Avatar then let out a painful moan as Kuvira began to pummel her with rocks and metal shards.

"That bear helped her a lot." Jinora deadpanned, speaking to Opal.

The other airbender nodded as they watched Korra continue to be beaten like a noob.


	6. Untitled Part 1

**Alright, this one will be a two-parter. I started writing this for Guest (I wish I had a name to call you other than Guest). Well, it turns out that this one started to become long. It won't go longer than two chapters though. **

**Tonraq and Senna were killed by the Red Lotus when they attempted to kidnap Korra. They were arrested and Korra was brought to her uncle. A civil war looms between the two Tribes and Korra will be forced to pick a side.**

* * *

><p>Her eighteenth birthday had gone and past without a word from her uncle. Her aunt wished her a happy birthday but that was all she had received. Her cousins, Desna and Eska were too busy shadowing their father about an upcoming trip to the South Pole. The young Avatar was left to wander the palace alone with her thoughts.<p>

She could go try to teach herself how to bend the other elements. Korra thought she was getting close to controlling firebending. Earthbending was a waste of time since there was hardly any earth to use and airbending? Well, she might as well spend the day in the Spirit World since that was the only thing her uncle ever bothered teaching and guiding her on.

"Aang would know some way to entertain us both." Korra smiled thinking about all the time she spent talking to her previous life.

The young Avatar stood up from her seat, took her jacket and headed towards the oasis. She greeted the two koi fish circling each other, searched one of the bushes for her pai sho board and then took a seat. She made sure to set each side's pieces close by so she could move Aang's and her for the game. The silence of the cove quickly allowed her to call the airbending Avatar to her.

"Korra," he sighed as he sat in front of her, "You should be training."

The younger Avatar let out a pout as she pulled on her twin braids, "Training on what? I've mastered healing with waterbending and my uncle won't allow me to leave and learn how to fight with any of the elements. He won't even bring teachers here! But that wasn't the reason I called you here."

"You want to play a game, don't you?"

Her cheesy grin formed on her face, "If you don't mind."

* * *

><p>The next day, Korra sat in the healing class room by herself. The radio was on and the news anchor was talking about some masked man in Republic City that was beginning to torment the benders. She stopped what she was doing to listen and it only made her want to go help more.<p>

Then there was a knock at the door. Her uncle stepped in with a stern look. Korra couldn't tell if he was angry at her or wanted something.

"Korra, I think it's time for you to aid me with something special. The Southern Water Tribe is in need of spiritual help and I want to bring you with me."

Finally, she thought with a rare gleam in her eye.

The hopeful gleam disappeared when Korra boarded her uncle's ship. The sight of his army and navy also leaving the port confused her.

"Uncle," she said as her leaned against the railing, "Why are you bringing the military?"

"Because I can," Unalaq started with a smirk before responding in a softer tone, "But we could use more men to help with rebuilding our Sister Tribe."

"What are we doing to help, anyways?"

Her uncle's face soured, "Stop asking questions. Why don't you go help the cook with preparing a meal since you are bored?"

* * *

><p>Korra trailed behind her uncle and cousins as they left the ship. She glanced around from under her hood at the lights of the festival before her. Supposedly, she was born in the Southern Water Tribe and was sent to live with her uncle and aunt after four thieves attacked her home. Both of her parents were killed but Unalaq would always avoid speaking about what happened… just like he had with her being the Avatar.<p>

While her uncle and cousins went to some party at the palace, Korra decided to walk around the festival. She was not invited anyways so she was not missing anything. Her attentive eyes watched each of the market stands. Korra was hungry and the air smelled excellent. She stopped at the first stand and pulled her hood down. As studied the selection, she pulled her twin braids from her jacket. The stand owner blinked and studied her face.

"If I didn't know better," the woman said, "You almost look like Senna."

Korra looked up, "Who?"

The lady blushed, "Oh, she was just an old friend. The poor woman and her husband were killed fourteen years ago. You look just like her."

"Oh," Korra looked down. She knew who the woman was talking about.

"Oh dear, I'm out of matches." The woman said as she began to search her stand.

"Let me help you." Korra said with a smile as a small flame appeared in her hand.

"Thank you Miss…"

"Korra."

The woman blinked again, "Miss Korra. I knew it. You are Senna's daughter. The whole tribe has wondered what had happened to you. How is it living with Chief Unalaq?"

Korra jutted her jaw out a bit, "It's wonderful…"

The woman would hand out a skewed meat stick, "For providing my kitchen some fire to cook with, Avatar; I thank you."

"You're welcome." Korra left the stand with a smile.

* * *

><p>The next morning she was rudely woken up by her cousins. The Winter Solstice was coming and Unalaq had something planned for the four of them. There were three arctic camels, fully packed with supplies, waiting for them.<p>

A few hours into their trip, Korra finally managed to ask where they were going.

"Does Cousin Korra ever pay attention to her instructors?" Desna leaned over to ask his twin.

"Apparently not it seems. The Sister Tribe certainly does make them dim-witted."

"I was just asking." Korra grumbled as she pulled her hood up to hide her face.

Her uncle held up a hand to stop them from moving. He looked around suspicious of their surroundings. His camel started to move again after a few minutes. Then the dark spirit attacked. Korra watched as her uncle and the twins attempted to fight it off. She let out a sigh as she dismounted and she mentally cursed that her uncle never let her train in fighting. When she finally decided to try and get into the fight herself, Korra realized that her uncle had it all under control with some move even the twins were surprised to see.

"I did not say you could dismount your beast Korra," he spoke in a stern tone, "Get back on and let's go before dark comes."

The Avatar pouted as she stepped back up into the saddle. Did her uncle not see how much she really wanted to prove herself? Even if she had gotten hurt in the fray between the spirit and them, she wanted to prove that she was worth more than a healer and could use only undisciplined bending moves.

* * *

><p>When they camped under the ice forest, Korra decided to act on her idea of wanted to impress him for once. Once she placed firewood down in the middle of their camp, she lit a flame in her palm and started to pick up a twig. Unalaq was not impressed and threw water onto her hand.<p>

"You are not to practice those. How many times have we gone through this?"

"But I only wanted to-" Korra cut herself off knowing it was of no use.

"Wanted to what?"

"I just wanted to impress you with what bending I can do." She sighed, "I'm the worst Avatar ever because I can only use waterbending for healing. When can I prove to you that I can take on my Avatar duties?"

Unalaq looked sternly at her, deep in thought before he gave her a smug smile, "If you can open the portals to the Spirit World, then I will consider letting you seek mentors."

"Really?"

"Yes. Of course, you will still be bound to the city in the north. You are inexperienced in the physical world and could easily fail if you leave. If you are anything like your father, you are bound to."

* * *

><p>The next morning, the four tribesmen entered the forest. They had to rush through the small pathways and often enough the Chief had to carefully widen a few of them. The dark spirits followed and none of them wanted to be trapped in a small space. Finally the small tunnels opened up to a wide space. There was a glow from an orb beneath the ice they were standing on.<p>

"This is your time to prove yourself, Korra." Unalaq smiled, "Prove you are not a waste of an Avatar. Open the portal."

Korra tried to use what waterbending she could but it failed. She glanced at her disappointed uncle and cousins before looking at the orb again.

"This is nothing bending can solve. I did not teach you how to enter the Spirit World and what the Avatar State is for no reason."

Korra gritted her teeth. She hated to be reminded that she only knew the spiritual part of being the Avatar. Well, she knew Aang well enough and how to enter the Spirit World. Her grasp of the Avatar State seemed limited.

"Alright Korra," she told herself, "Let's do this."

Her eyes flickered as she tried to enter. It was not as fast as she wanted to but she finally found it. Then the spirits went insane. They began to attack the waterbenders.

"Do not focus on the spirits. Get the portal open."

She kneeled down touching the ice with her hand. As she did, the spirits retreated and the ice around them slowly receded. Then the sky danced with lights. Korra left the Avatar State and watched the lights she knew well from the Northern Tribe. A hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Let's open the second one." Unalaq smiled before he and the twins entered.

Korra quickly followed. The pride of finally seeing her uncle be proud of her ran through her. When she entered to the other side, she took off in a run to beat them to the next portal. Straight ahead, she saw an old tree and something forced her to stop and look at it closer. A voice in her head then told her not to open the portal. It was not Aang's which what caused her to stop. She only ever heard Aang trying to guide her. No, this one sounded almost womanly.

"Korra, the portal." Her uncle shouted.

"Uncle, something is telling me not to open it. It's almost like a warning."

"Tell the last Avatar to stop bothering you and open the portal."

Korra looked her uncle in the eye, "This isn't Aang telling me."

"Then ignore it unless you want to continue to be a failure of an Avatar."

The young woman glanced at her cousins. She would not find any sign of help from them. Korra sighed and started again for the other portal. She heard a voice tell her again to stop.

"I'm ignoring the voice in my head," she told herself as she placed her hand on the portal and went into the Avatar State.

The second beam shot into the sky as she returned to her normal. A firm grip on her shoulder brought her back from her thoughts.

"Well done Korra." Unalaq said, "Now, use this portal and go back to the palace."

"But you said that I was going to help you with teaching the South about spiritual balance?"

"I have no further use of you. You would only get in the way anyways."

The young Avatar's shoulders dropped in defeat. Of course her greatest moment of pride would be shot down by her uncle. She lingered by the portal with her gaze watching them as they headed back to the South Pole.

* * *

><p><strong>The next half is coming soon.<strong>


	7. Untitled Part 2

**Part two of the untitled story from Guest (I'm calling you Hank for now on). Please enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The young Avatar stayed back in the Spirit World for a bit longer. She discovered that she could bend now that she was physically there and with no one to tell her to stop she began to work on a few things that she figured looked like earthbending. Korra was also avoiding the voice in her head that her Uncle advised her to ignore.<p>

It was the dark voice from the old tree that she could not ignore.

"Raava, I see that you have found a new mortal. She seems weaker than last time."

Korra stared at the tree and saw that there was something in it. She stopped messing with the ground and walked closer.

"Who are you? I feel like I should know you from somewhere." she asked. Her voice was filled with a nervous curiosity.

"Who I am is not as important as what your uncle is about to do."

If the spirit could smile, Korra imagined that it would have been a devious one. They way it spoke gave the young Avatar chills.

"What is he about to do?"

"You should go look and see, Raava."

Korra slowly walked towards the Southern Portal. Her eyes did not leave the tree for a lingering moment before she entered into a sprint.

With all of the extra ice removed from the forest, Korra made her way out quite hastily. She stopped when the sight of patrolling soldiers reached her. The Avatar ducked behind a tree, holding her breath in case they heard something. The men continued, complaining about having to build a fortress around the portal. One of them mentioned something about dark spirits and his mother-in-law, causing them both to laugh.

Korra knew a few of them. Most of her run-ins with the soldiers were when she was bored late at night and decided to sneak out of the palace and attend parties in the barracks. She was officially banned from the soldier's barracks when she was caught necking with a young soldier. She tried to argue with her uncle telling him that she was legally an adult at sixteen. Unalaq ignored her reasoning and made sure that anyone who caught the Avatar outside of the palace and did not report, would spend a few weeks in the tundra.

"Hey, Igrok." Korra tried to get the attention of said soldier she had kissed as he walked by. Just her luck!

The soldier stopped to look around. A snowball was thrown at him before he realized where the voice was coming from. Igrok looked around, searching for viewing eyes before he ran into the woods.

"Korra? I'm surprised you remembered my name" He then spoke with a warning, "You are not supposed to be here."

"I'm beginning to realize that." She muttered under her breath, "What are you all doing?"

Igrok grinned, "We're actually supposed to prevent you from leaving the Southern portal."

"Well, you owe me." The Avatar flicked his helmet, "Because of you, I was left to be doomed with two years of boredom."

"If I remember correctly, you kissed me first."

Korra's brow twitched, "I need to get through. You know; special Avatar duties."

Igrok laughed, "Are you going to kiss me again after showing off your 'awesome' firebending?"

"No," Korra frowned, "This is actual Avatar duty stuff. Some spirit said my uncle was planning something bad."

The soldier put a hand to his chin, "I may be able to sneak you through the base in one of my spare uniforms. Of course, I can think of a couple of things that would get us caught."

Korra looked confused until the soldier pointed to her chest.

"I'll wrap them tighter. Just turn around and don't peek."

"If you get me beheaded by the Chief, I will haunt you and the next Avatar." He said as he twisted around to give her some privacy, "And I don't understand why I have to turn around. I played with them that night."

"Shh!" the Avatar retorted, "I'm almost done anyways. Why don't you go get that spare uniform?"

"Alright, but I don't have an extra helmet."

"Just steal one."

* * *

><p>A couple of hours, rebraiding of hair and uniform adjustments later, Korra was ready to be led through the camp. Her skinny, shorter frame in uniform was quite humorous to Igrok and he commented on how loose everything looked.<p>

They quickly moved between the tents. To anyone who was not paying attention, they looked to be patrolling. Most of the camp was busy building. The few patrols were avoided as Igrok knew where they were supposed to be.

As they reached the edge of the camp, they managed to take cover behind a snow bank. They had to ponder up a plan to get Korra to make it past the wide open tundra before them.

"Hit me." Igrok said.

"Hit you?"

He nodded, "You owe me for getting you to this point. The least you can do is make it look like I was not helping you."

So Korra punched him in the cheek. Igrok eyed her with disbelief.

"You call that a punch?"

"You know, I wasn't trained in fighting." Korra deadpanned.

"Fine," Igrok said raising some water from the ground, "I'll do this myself."

He whipped the water out before bringing it back towards his face. He managed to cut his cheek. The soldier grunted from the pain.

"How does it look?"

"Like you just whipped yourself."

"I'll give you sixty seconds before I begin to call out that you attacked." He sighed, "Oh, and you are crazy if you think you will beat the Chief without knowing how to fight."

The Avatar shook her head before bolting away. Igrok began to count.

"One, two…"

* * *

><p>She was lost. Korra knew she was as soon as she could not find the divide in the glacier. It had been a couple of days since she left the portal. She was surprised that she was even alive. What made it worse was that a storm was coming in and the dark spirits circled above her. Their presence gave her a sense that they were mocking her as a failure of an Avatar. She could manipulate water and fire fairly well. She thought she moved a rock but she could have very well have just kicked it and not feel it because she was cold. She just could not fight.<p>

And she really needed to be able to fight because she was suddenly ambushed. Korra cursed under her breath as she was shoved face first into the snow. She could feel boots stepping down on her back and on the helmet she was still wearing.

"The North certainly makes horrible scouts." One of the men laughed.

"That's because they're all inbred." Another laughed.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Why are you asking that? We all know they name all of their children after the Chief like the brain-washed polar bear-dogs they are."

"My name is Korra." She finally spoke up when she could get a breath into her lungs.

"Korra? Your parents gave you a woman's name? That must have been harsh." They laughed.

Another man spoke, "I don't know what's worst; growing up in the Northern Tribe with a woman's name or sharing the same name of their failed Avatar."

Korra grew tired of these idiots and their jesting. A sudden surge of energy flowed through her as the wind picked up. The snowflakes pelted at the men like sharp needles as she revealed the Avatar State to them.

"Oh penguin eggs! It's the Avatar!"

"Quick, tie her up before she can help those bloody Northerners!"

Korra left the Avatar State, "Wait, you think I'm here to help them? I just had to sneak through a camp of theirs."

"Why were you doing that?"

"Because my uncle is up to something."

The Southern rebels looked at each other before laughing at the Avatar.

"Really? He's up to something?"

"You don't say."

Korra looked at all of them with a slightly frustrated look as their murmuring jokes continued.

* * *

><p>Sometime during the day, she was finally brought to the main camp outside of the city. When she arrived, it was small and basic. By the end of the week, Unalaq's rule over the Southern Tribe caused the camp to grow. At the head of it all was some rich, company owner by the name of Varrick.<p>

Korra did not like him or his creepy assistant. Actually, Korra found that she did not have much in common with the Southerners other than birth place. She was often left alone too once they all found out that she was of no use to their cause besides healing.

After a few weeks of nothing, the young Avatar kicked a small snowball out of anger. It hit one of the buildings that had been there before it was made into a camp. Korra cringed when she heard something break. After building up her courage, she walked into the building to apologize. What she found was a familiar face. The older woman looked surprised at first. She was not expecting that one of her plates would fall from the wall.

"I'm sorry about interrupting you." Korra bowed.

"It is fine, dear girl. I was just not expecting it." The woman smiled, "Please, come join me for something warm to eat and drink."

As she was led, Korra looked around the room. She took in the pictures and trophies from the woman's past. The Avatar smiled for a moment.

"Katara."

The old woman turned with a grin, "You know my name."

Korra's eyes widened, "I wasn't going through any of your things!"

"It's fine, dear girl. You are just remembering your past life." The woman laughed, "Our past life together."

"He speaks fondly of you," Korra muttered, "Well, when he is not beating me at pai cho. He just laughs at me when I get frustrated and then tries to teach me some trick with marbles."

"That sounds about correct. He was always the jokester."

The Avatar suddenly smiled, "Can you teach me waterbending?"

Katara paused for a moment. She tilted her head as something caught her interest.

"It will have to wait. The camp is being attacked." She said as she rushed out of the back room, "Help me set up some of these mats. You will have to help me with healing the wounded."

* * *

><p>So Korra began to help in other ways around the camp. All of her time practicing with the healers paid off. Katara even showed her a few tricks that the North never taught her. Eventually one of the rebels that was close to her mother offered to teach her a few basic waterbending moves.<p>

Korra soon went on missions with the rebels. They were often using guerrilla tactics to hit the Northern Army as their numbers were not close to be able to fight a proper war. She was learning how to bend water in unconditional ways but it was not bothering her. Korra was helping and was proving to herself that she was not a failed Avatar.

A scout came rushing back to their small camp. He was shouting something about spotting the Chief and a small band of Northern Tribe soldiers heading towards the Southern Portal. The resting rebels jumped up and gathered their things. Korra quickly extinguished all of the fires before following them.

She watched as the warriors came to a stop at the cliff sides. They were going to ambush Unalaq before he and his men could make it to the portal camp. The hand of the leader went up to ready the warriors. Korra could feel her heart speed up as they waited. The man looked around him once more before dropping his hand. The valley below soon filled up of wolf calls from the ambushers.

The Northern soldiers tensed up as the cliffs caved in and the attackers began to force their ranks in. From above, Korra could see that it was going well for the rebels. Her uncle was not putting effort into fighting them. His mind was somewhere else.

'_Close the portals before he gets there, Korra.'_

The Avatar sighed. The voice was becoming stronger and telling her almost constantly. She was losing her mind and was almost to the point of giving in.

She was about to move to come in and help the rebels when Unalaq began to flee. He must have had some reason if Desna and Eska were staying behind to fight. Korra had the feeling that she needed to follow him. She created a flat piece of ice and jumped on it before guiding herself down the back side of the cliff. The board gained speed before she could stop herself from tossing herself over a sudden drop. Her arms wailed around humorously as she fell.

"This is going to hurt!" she screamed before throwing her arms out.

The snow blew out around her as she landed on a cushion of air.

"I'm airbending…" she stated in surprise before dropping to her feet and shouting with joy, "I can airbend!"

The ice board then hit her in the back.

* * *

><p>She finally caught up to her uncle at the Portal camp. It was not the entrance she wanted, but she was having issues with getting the ice board to stop. She crashed into a tent. After untangling herself, Korra grinned as the familiar faces of the Northern soldiers appeared. Their hands were up, ready to attack.<p>

"Oh hey guys." Korra said nonchalantly as she wiped snow from her sleeves, "You all look ready to fight."

"Just surrender Korra," one of them began, "We all know you can't fight."

"No, you are correct." Korra smirked, "I can't fight, but watch this."

Korra's tongue stuck out to the corner of her mouth as she bent some water up. She had them all focused on the small amount of water that it surprised them when she splashed their faces with it and froze the water. Then she pushed her arms out to airbend…

"Oh come on. I was doing it earlier." She moaned as she tried again.

As she talked herself through what she had done to airbend, the soldiers had recovered from being blinded momentarily. They began to attack when Korra finally blasted them with too much air.

"Sorry." She called out as she ran to the forest.

* * *

><p>When she entered the portal, she saw that Unalaq was already waiting for her. He wore a large grin on his face. Behind her, Korra saw that the portal's light bent to meet with the Northern portal.<p>

"You think you are smart, Korra," he started, "You find ways to bend unconditionally yet you think you can fight me here? Have you forgotten that you are not a master in anything?"

The Chief turned to the tree, "Everyone will forget you. Korra, the failed Avatar. They will soon see what a true Avatar looks after today."

Korra watched as a beam of light hit the tree. The spirit from within broke from its prison. Dark spirits gathered closely.

"Raava, after ten thousand years of light, I will take pleasure of destroying you."

Unalaq continued to grin, "I am ready to become a dark Avatar, Vaatu."

His grin disappeared when the dark spirit laughed. He looked betrayed.

"No, like you told Raava mere weeks ago, I have no need of you. You have done well to make sure that Raava cannot defeat me."

Korra glanced at her uncle. She looked up at the dark spirit before watching it attack her uncle with a beam of energy. She covered her face from the brightness. The ground before her was unleveled and her uncle was nowhere to be seen.

"Now for our rematch, Raava and ten thousand years of darkness."

Korra gulped, "Rematch?"

The memory of the strange voice came back to her, warning her to not open the portals.

"Oh. Damn." Korra sighed as she readied herself, "This is going to be a long, painful day."

* * *

><p><strong>And... I'm ending it here. If I wrote anymore, I'd be making another full story.<br>**


	8. Awkward

**This is based off of a true story between a boss and I. I still laugh whenever I think of it. (I was Mako.) I guess I can call this an one-sided Lin/Mako story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mako had made the grave mistake of interrupting President Raiko and Chief Bei Fong's meeting. He then embarrassed himself again when he mentioned that the President's idea was silly and the two powers of the city heard him. He was literally booted out by Lin and told to clean the hallways. The detective spent the rest of his shift scrubbing and cleaning the floors and windows.<p>

The next day, he walked in to apologize for his behavior. Mako felt like he was the bad child speaking to his mother. He made it quick and to the point. He was glad he did because the Chief seemed angry still. He then slid out of the door to his desk to work on a report.

At lunch, Lin grabbed him for a moment.

"Mako," she spoke after making sure no one was near, "I need to apologize for this morning. You were trying to apologize and it seemed like you took it the wrong way."

"It's fine Chief."

"No. You see," she checked around the corners again, "I sort of had a dream last night… about you."

Mako raised a brow, "Was I misbehaving like a fool in that one too?"

"Well, no." she cleared her throat as her cheeks reddened, "It was… one of those dreams…"

"One of those?" Mako was beginning to think she was drinking at work or stayed up far too late before he made the connection, "Oh… one of those dreams? Really? About me?"

"So I was not ignoring you this morning. It's just that I was embarrassed about the dream and then you came before me. It was awkward."

"I see." Mako paused before laughing, "I thought you were still mad at me."

Lin recomposed herself, "I would prefer this to be kept a secret, detective… if you know what I mean. Nothing awkward between us?"

"Of course Chief. No word of this from me." Mako then grinned, "Was I at least good?"

Lin sighed as she stormed back to her office.

* * *

><p><strong>And I made it through a story without mentioning Korra!<strong>

**...**

**Shit.**


	9. The Can

**Another short one shot. The Fire Ferret brothers and Asami introduce Korra to a new drink. Probably takes place in between Books one and two.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a can. It was a light purple can. The teenage girl stared at it with curiosity and wonder. Her face was a few inches from it. It had been placed in front of her and Korra was beginning to think that everyone was playing a trick with her. She twisted it around to read the label a few times before speaking.<p>

"It's a can of water."

"The Avatar can read." Mako shook his head.

"That is precisely what it is." The young Sato answered.

"You've never seen a can of water, Korra?" the earthbender asked.

Her focused blue eyes shifted from the can to the bending brothers. They slowly went back to the can.

"What do you do with a can of water?"

"You drink it Korra." The firebender spoke.

"Why would you drink it?"

"Water keeps you hydrated."

"Really? I had no idea!" Korra threw her arms out, "I meant, why is it in a can? Why can't you just turn the faucet on or waterbend water from a lake and drink it?"

The other three looked at each other.

"This was a bad idea." Bolin replied.

"Just drink it Korra. You will like it." Asami said.

Korra gave the can a look like it was a forbidden item. She then pulled the tab and took a sip… only to spit it out.

"Blasphemy! That's not water."

"Yes it is Korra." Asami sighed.

"Then why does it have bubbles and taste like raspberries?" Korra threw her arms out again, "It is not water!"

Mako took the can away from her, "Let me read the can. 'Sparkling Water with natural raspberry flavoring.' It's water."

Korra's brow scrunched together dangerously, "I was born in the Southern Water Tribe. Water should not taste like anything but water. What did you city people do to water?"

"Made it better?" Bolin grinned as the other two sighed.

"Right." Korra said, taking it back and slamming it down on the table, "I'm out of here. Tenzin has meditating lessons for me to go to. Cans of water… What will you city folk think of next? Flavored air? Fire that you can drink?"

The trio stared at each other before wiping the flavored water from their faces.

"Should we introduce her to rock candy next?" Bolin asked.

"Probably not." Mako deadpanned, "She'd probably tell us that rocks should not be sweet and throw it at us."

"It would certainly hurt more than flavored water." Asami added.


	10. Forgiven

**Last Stand AU. Korra doesn't move fast enough and the spirit beam ray hits Kuvira but instead killing her, it changes her back child without her memories. Requested by Guest, Smaura.**

**And this is a long one. I probably could have broken it up into two parts.**

* * *

><p>It all happened in slow motion. Kuvira had fallen off of the cannon and was left stunned at the sight of the vines adjusting aim towards her. Korra contemplated if this was justice for messing with the spirits but the Avatar, after her quick processing of what was before her, could not let it go this way. Alas, for Kuvira, it was a bit late. By the time Korra entered the Avatar State and began to bend the energy around her, Kuvira had received a head on blast from the weapon.<p>

_Before her was the training compound she had lived and trained in. She saw herself training for hours and hours as her White Lotus mentors tried to enforce their teachings on her. They meant well, but for a young girl at the age of ten, it was often too harsh and the standards were often too high. Her earthbending mentor was also stubborn and refused to let her take a much needed break._

_Korra stood off from the memory. She could hear, see and feel the environment around her but she could not interfere with it. A smile would soon come though. Master Katara here to save her for a few hours of healing lessons and maybe she would play a game or two of fire-air-water-earth. Even Tenzin and his three year old daughter Jinora came down from their temporary quarters. Korra grinned as she remembered that they did play a few rounds of the hand game. Katara, even at the ripe age of seventy-eight, won most of them. Then Korra had tried to teach the toddler. _

"_Why do you play games with me?" she had asked her healing teacher the same question again._

"_Because even little Avatar's need to play." Katara smiled, "Someone needs to show you love, even when your own parents are unable to."_

_But then Korra realized that this sudden memory did not fit her stepping into the cannon's blast. _

_She turned around and saw bits and pieces of Kuvira's past. She frowned at the scene of Kuvira being left behind by her parents. She saw how Kuvira felt like an outsider until she proved to Suyin that she could metalbend._

She soon found herself standing in the Spirit World beside another looked around hoping to find reason as to what had happened. Then she heard the cooing of a young child. When the Avatar looked down, she saw just not a young child but a baby. A human baby and this human baby was sitting up and putting a green jacket into his or her mouth. Korra bent over to look at bit closer. Little arms reached up towards her.

"You are certainly lost." She spoke as she picked the child up as well as the large green jacket.

Korra's worried look suddenly became one of realization.

"Spirits," she sighed, "Really? Just when I thought I had the spirits figured out, they go and make you a baby."

The Avatar soon smiled as she spoke again in a softer tone, "Alright, an adorable one. Look at those cheeks!"

After talking to herself and the child, Korra decided that they did need to get back. As she left the portal, Korra saw all of the worried and weary eyes as they realized she was not dead. Soldiers of the Earth Empire all stood, ready to fight.

"Go home," Korra shouted letting her eyes flash as a warning, "This fight is over."

She tucked the child into her left arm and she took a more aggressive stance. The soldiers finally took her message to heart and begin to leave the crater. The rest of Republic City's defenders ran up to her.

"You're alive. Thank goodness." Tenzin said as he caught his breath.

"Did you…" Suyin trailed off at her next thought.

Korra smiled as she showed them the infant, "No, she should be dead but the spirits thought otherwise."

She gave them her goofy grin as their jaws dropped and they began to question why. Before Korra could begin to answer, she was reminded that the child did not have a diaper.

They had all moved back to Air Temple Island when Korra complained about her shirt being wet. The Bei Fongs argued about what to do with Kuvira. Tenzin stepped in a few times when Suyin was losing her rational thought. She kept going on about throwing her in jail to rot.

Mako, Opal and Bolin sat close by. They were not speaking but confusion was written all over their faces. Asami was helping Pema with cooking up something to eat for the numerous visitors. President Raiko was away and directing the Earth Empire and United Republic soldiers on a search for injured and clearing rubble away.

Korra was entertaining the baby and laughing along.

"For the last time, Su," Lin threw her arms up, "I am not throwing someone who turned into a child into jail."

"Then let me take her back to Zaofu. She'll be under constant supervision and-"

"No." Korra stood up. The child was still in her hand, "Su, no offense, but I do not think you can take care of her again. Your lack of care before left her to do all of this with Bataar and without advice on how to run a country."

"Then what do you think we should all do?" Su pointed a finger, "She's a murderous dictator."

"Was. She was and now the spirits decided on another path."Korra retorted, "I'll raise her."

Suyin laughed. Everyone else gave Korra looks of mixed feelings.

"No offense Korra," Su started, "But what do you know about children."

Korra smiled. The memories she saw earlier came back to her and she knew why.

"I know that she needs love and someone to support her." She then grinned, "And besides, I babysat Tenzin's children a few times. I'm not completely clueless."

"It's not the same." Tenzin and Su said at the same time.

"Not to mention all the work ahead of you to help rebuild Republic City and the Earth Kingdom." Lin added.

Korra shook her head and stood up from her seat.

* * *

><p>That evening, Asami stopped by the Avatar's room. She leaned in the doorway with a contorted look on her face. The Avatar was currently hiding from everyone. Kuvira was asleep with her head against the Avatar's heart.<p>

"You are really going to raise her."

Korra looked up from the rocking chair Pema had found for her, "I am."

"Why?" she asked. It was not a judging tone coming from her. She sounded confused and possibly a hint of having to deal with her father's death was bringing her to question the Avatar.

"Who else will give her a fair second chance?"

Asami shook her head before giving Korra a glaring look, "What about my father? Did he not deserve another chance? Or how about the people whom now have no home. What will you tell them?"

"What would you like me to do about her then?" the Avatar asked barely above a whisper.

"She's tried to kill you; more than once. Just give her to someone else." Asami then shook her head, "I can see that you will not change your mind. I will leave you both alone."

Korra quickly stood, "Asami, wait. Please?"

"I'm not waiting this time, Korra. I don't want anything to do with her."

* * *

><p>Korra found out that Tenzin was right about her not knowing anything about taking care of a baby. The first week was hard and no one on Air Temple Island got any sleep. Between meetings with Future Industries and President Raiko, Korra and the airbenders were busy. At breaks, Korra was with Kuvira. Poor Pema was receiving hugs from the Avatar like crazy whenever the older woman offered to watch the child for her.<p>

Sitting turned into crawling. Crawling turned into running. Korra then cursed everything once the child skipped walking. Running quickly turned into climbing and plenty of 'Kuvira, don't get into that!'

What made it all worse was that Kuvira seemed to have retained her knowledge of earthbending. At the age of four, Korra was fixing Air Temple Island as the child wrecked the place. Well, maybe Korra had a hand in a few things. Someone had to teach her how to get into fun mischief. When the Avatar came back from a recent check up in the new Earth Republic, she found that she and Kuvira were out growing the island. Which in all truth meant that the little earthbender was becoming bored staying on the island. Within the week, Korra had somehow convinced someone to let her rent out an apartment in the city.

* * *

><p>"Mom?"<p>

"Yes?" Korra looked up at the green eyes looking down at her from her shoulders.

"What is school like?"

They were walking around the city. Korra had been sharing stories and lunch moments before. They even worked in some earthbending training in the park.

The Avatar's mouth hung open for a moment as she tried to think of something to tell the five year old.

"I don't actually know, Kuvi. I kinda went to a special Avatar school."

"What was that like?"

Korra let out a gruff, "Brutal. It was fighting and training all day except some days I would get reading and calligraphy lessons."

Kuvira then let out a long breath of air. The unnatural cold air for late summer let her see her breath and the earthbender laughed.

"I can breathe fire!" she let out a sly smile.

Korra chuckled as she stopped before the main door to the apartment building. She held a hand out to undo the lock before entering.

"It is freakishly cold today." She said as she wiped her boots in the mat.

"Can't you make the weather warmer? You're the Avatar, Mom."

"If only."

She began to climb the stairs. Her apartment was on the fifth floor and while she could take the newly refurbished elevator, Korra needed the workout. Avatar duties were almost non-existent at the time being and if she did have to go, it was always political. It seemed opening a new spirit portal scared most of the world and no one wanted to challenge her. It was a nice change.

Kuvira went on about something as they finally reached their floor. The girl silenced herself and Korra raised an eyebrow with wonder at the sight before her. Bataar Jr. was sitting down in front of their apartment door.

"Uh," Korra started, "What are you doing here? I thought your mother was keeping you locked up in Zaofu?"

Kuvira leaned down to nervously whisper to her adoptive mother, "Do we know him?"

The Avatar did not respond.

"My apologies, Avatar Korra. I tried to contact you before I let Zaofu." He began as he stood up, "I was hoping we could speak privately."

The Avatar lifted her child from her shoulders before unlocking the main door, "Why don't you go play in your room, Kuvi? My old friend and I need to speak alone."

The girl nodded before rushing to her room. Korra let out a chuckle before turning to her visitor.

"Tea?"

"Sounds lovely." He said.

Korra began to fix them a pot of tea. She would soon turn to look at him.

"So, why are you here?" she crossed her arms as she studied him, "And first thing first; no you may not date her. She's not allowed to date until she's thirty and I'm positive you will be far too old for her by then."

Korra then grinned as she was teasing.

"I did not come here for that. My relationship with Kuvira ended when she fired the spirit cannon at us." His demeanor changed when he realized she was only jesting, "Actually, I heard that you were raising her alone and I convinced my mother that I could help you and Republic City at the same time. While my love for Kuvira has faded away, I feel moderately at fault for your situation."

Now Korra was completely thrown off her game with his offer, "Okay, what I said does stand for real this time. You cannot be truly asking me to help raise her. You two were engaged at one point. This kinda makes it all awkward."

"My mother told me what you said to everyone when I found out about her. Honestly, I thought it was crazy but then I realized that I too, could help her become the woman I knew she was at one time. Please, Avatar Korra. Let me help you." He then grinned, "I can help babysit."

Sold.

* * *

><p>It was awkward at first living with Bataar Jr., but Korra soon realized that he was not bluffing when he wanted to help. When the phase of their uncomfortable past was straightened out, she found that Bataar was a bit better with children. He said it was because he had siblings. Korra shook her head as she sighed.<p>

The first time Opal and Bolin came over, Bataar had scared them. Opal then accused Korra of corrupting him. The Avatar then pointed at Kuvira. The girl smiled even if she did not understand her Aunt Opal's comment.

"Of course she would still hold him in some kind of leash." Opal then mentioned.

* * *

><p>About a year later, they came home from a long trip from Zaofu. Suyin was actually civil with Kuvira and the girl had fun being somewhere else other than Republic City.<p>

Bataar had crashed on the sofa while the Avatar was putting the young earthbender to bed. She came out moments later and sat down beside the architect. She instinctively rested her head on his shoulder.

"Was she this active the first time around?" she asked while she yawned.

"No. She was tentative and quiet. I think you are corrupting her well."

The Avatar chuckled as she smacked his knee, "You are helping."

Moments later, Bataar lifted his head. He swore he heard snoring. Sure enough, Korra had fallen asleep and he was her pillow. He slowly adjusted so that he could gently pick her up and carry her to her room. Bataar soon found that she was heavier than she looked and had woken her by the time he reached the door to her room.

"Just stay tonight here." She mumbled as her arms wrapped around his neck, "No sense in going."

Bataar was stuck.

* * *

><p>Kuvira had always wondered why Asami Sato hated her. Every time they ran into each other, the earthbender was confused as to why the other woman gave her a harsh look.<p>

"Mom," she finally found her courage to ask, "Why does your friend Asami hate me?"

"Uh," The Avatar tried to come up with something. These questions were becoming harder to answer.

"She... wanted you to go to another family… with a better sense of work than being the Avatar."

Korra tried to smile her way through the lie but Kuvira was getting too good at reading her.

"Alright," the fourteen year old rolled her eyes, "What is the real reason now?"

The Water Tribe woman blew a strain of hair from out of her face, "She did not want me to adopt you for personal reasons that you are not old enough to know about yet."

"Can I go practice metalbending with Great-Aunt Lin tonight?"

Her green eyes pleaded with excitement.

"Fine."

Kuvira rushed over to give her mother a hug before taking off to her room. She grabbed a bag and quickly left.

* * *

><p>The Rock 'n Roll Hall. It was the place to be in Republic City and Kuvira was there. She and her friends from school had managed to find knee length dresses and did each others' hair before meeting up with the boys.<p>

The boys had their hair greased back and wore their leather jackets when the girls caught up to them.

"Come on," one of the boys said, "Bao Hong is playing tonight. This will be a blast!"

They rushed into the dance hall. When the guitarist entered the hall, girls screamed and the boys cheered. Bao Hong adjusted his thick glasses before beginning his first song.

"Kuvi," her friend Ji leaned in close, "Look what my brother got me."

He pulled out a box to show her.

"You managed to get them." She grinned, kissing him on his cheek, "Let me smoke one."

The browned eyed boy grinned, "Sure baby. Do you think you can catch the flick with us later?"

Kuvira took the boy's lighter, "Depends. I am supposed to be practicing with my Aunt Lin. If I stay out too late, my mother will know that I played hooky."

"Your mother is a party pooper, Kuvi."

The earthbender grinned as she blew out the smoke, "She's the almighty Avatar. She's a wet rag. I'm sure she's never played hooky in her life."

They all laughed before Kuvira turned her head. Her jaw dropped and she flicked the cigarette away.

"Oh hey Mako." She tried to give him a smile.

The detective frowned, "Aren't you supposed to be training?"

"Come on, Copper," Ji started, "We weren't causing trouble."

Mako bent over to pick up the smoke, "No trouble, huh? Then what do you call this?"

Some of the gang began to sneak out. Kuvira sighed as she knew what was coming next.

* * *

><p>It was the night of her academy graduation. Kuvira was carefully putting on the uniform of a Republic City Police Officer. She knew her adopted family was waiting outside to take her to the ceremony. She could hear the frustration in Korra's and Bataar's voices at trying to get her younger siblings to cooperate with getting dressed. Moments later, the Avatar did walk in.<p>

"It fits." She said walking in and throwing her arms up in joy, "I told you it would, Kuvi."

Kuvira looked at the mirror again, "It does."

"Nervous?" Korra put her hands on the young woman's shoulders.

"Would you believe me if I said no?"

"Nope." Korra made her turn around and began to adjust Kuvira's jacket, "There. Now you are ready and we better hurry. We have to be there in an hour and we finally got your brothers dressed."

As the young metalbender walked out, Korra frowned. She set a small box on her oldest's bed and a letter.

* * *

><p>When Kuvira came home from the ceremony and enjoying the night with her classmates, she stumbled into bed. She grunted from the pain of landing on something and found the box and letter. In her merry and slightly drunken state, she opened it after turning a light on. Then she began to read.<p>

'My dear Kuvira,' she started.

_As you read this, I want to share my love but as you probably know, Bataar and I have kept a secret from you. In the box is a collection of mementos about who you really were. Please read each news story. We will be waiting for you to answer any more questions you will have._

_Love, _

_Avatar Korra_

"Why did she sign it as the Avatar?" she said to herself as she began to unlock the box's hinges.

In it were stacks of newspaper clippings. The first one on top was about a former Captain of Zaofu's guard. It confused her as it had a picture of her and the name of the captain shared her own. As she continued, the clippings went from this Captain aiding Korra against the Red Lotus threat to the captain eventually becoming someone called the Great Uniter. In each story, the face and name was the same. Even Bataar was in a few with her Uncle Bolin. The voice in the back of her mind was telling her that this was her. It was too sobering.

"This has to be some sick joke." She finally said.

She stood up and took off her jacket. When she walked out, she found Korra and Bataar sitting at a table with tea in their hands. There was a third cup for her.

"Kuvira, please sit." Korra held her hand out. She looked like a weary forty-three year old woman in this moment.

Tea was not going to settle the metalbender.

"You both hid this from me? For twenty-two years you both lied and said that I was adopted and was not the dictator that was planning on taking power from the Earth Kingdom. How could you do both lie to me?" she began shouting, "I was a horrible person. Why am I not in prison?"

"Lin Bei Fong would not arrest a child." Bataar said, "And Avatar Korra would not allow for you to return to Zaofu because of my mother."

Kuvira let her head drop. She was not angry anymore as she thought about what was going on. She finally sat down with them.

"I want to know everything about why this happened and who I was in full detail. These newspaper clippings were a bit biased against me."

And so Korra and Bataar did. They stayed up the entire night recalling everything they could. Her life growing up in Zaofu. Becoming a dancer and the Captain of Suyin's guard. The fall of Ba Sing Se. Her becoming the Intern President. The Great Uniter and the spirit weapon. Betraying Bataar which the whole relationship between them was now awkward. Then finally Kuvira and Korra's last fight. They would only pause to have more tea made.

"Was I nearly as bad this time around?" Kuvira asked with a slight grin.

"You tried to kill us less." Korra jested, "Although I won't forget chasing you around the park. You were throwing rocks at me because I wouldn't let you have a flavored ice treat."

The metalbender snickered as she looked away in embarrassment. She did remember that. She was four.

"But mostly, I hated myself at the moment because I doubted that I was even a good mother figure."

"No," Kuvira smiled, "To compare you and Su, you were the better guardian. Both of you. I honestly am lost for words on how I feel right now but I love you both."

She then stood, "Excuse me. I need to do something important right now."

Korra yawned, "Of course. I better take a nap before the boys wake up."

Bataar nodded, "The president wants to meet later about a new project. We will be here for you, Kuvira, if you need us."

The metalbender bit her lower lip and nodded as they both hugged her. First she needed to shower before doing want she needed to do.

* * *

><p>Asami was looking down when the elevator to her floor opened. She walked out carrying files and important records. Although she was not in a hurry, she did not realize the new officer waiting for her at first.<p>

"Kuvira? What are you doing here?" she spoke in a surprised tone rather than disapproval of the woman. It was rare that they ever spoke.

"I want to apologize."

Asami raised a brow, "For what? You haven't done anything."

"I have." Kuvira swallowed hard as she knelt down onto her knees, "I killed your father years ago."

"Oh," she interrupted the other woman to quickly unlock her office door, "You know? Let's, um, speak inside. Some people don't need to know."

Kuvira nodded and followed her in. She watched as the Future Industries owner opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Please sit." She finally said as she poured a glass, "Would you like any?"

"No, I just came to apologize." Kuvira then watched the woman drink down a glass.

When she was done, Asami was left in a forlorn mood. She turned in her chair with a hand to her face. The younger woman was silent as she did not know what to say.

"I will leave. I'm sorry for causing you pain."

"Kuvira, wait." Asami turned in her chair again, "Please sit. I knew that there was a possibility that you would remember and come but I did not expect it so soon."

"It's been twenty-two years."

The older woman laughed softly, "It had been, hasn't it? Where did the time go? Sit; you are making me nervous."

Asami would continue as the metalbender sat down, "It should have been me helping Korra raise you not Bataar. I've spent years thinking and regretting my actions. She needed me to help her with one of her ideas and I ran. It sounds understandable because the Great Uniter did kill my father. I had just forgiven him and was working on bettering our relationship. His death hurt then but in all truth, he tried killing me years before."

Kuvira was lost of words again.

"I should be apologizing to Korra for allowing her to raise you alone."

"Bataar helped."

Asami laughed, "How awkward was that conversation, by the way?"

"You mean the fact that they ever got married and raised me or that we were once engaged to each other?" Kuvira sighed and rolled her eyes, "It was completely awkward. It makes sense that any personal problems I had, he directed me to mom, or Korra. I'm still so confused. Is that offer of a glass of wine still possible?"

"Of course it is, Kuvi." Asami smiled as she filled the second glass, "Congratulations on becoming an officer, by the way."

"I just want to help people," Kuvira pouted for a moment, "With less destroying of things. Will you ever forgive me?"

The older woman sat back in her seat for a moment. Another smile formed as she thought about it.

"I think I will be able to."

* * *

><p>Korra was sitting alone on the sofa reading when the metalbender returned. The two younger brothers were playing on the floor. The Avatar looked away from her book and gave Kuvira a smile.<p>

"How did it go?"

Kuvira hung her jacket up and took her shoes off, "It went well."

She then walked around the sofa and collided with the Avatar in a strong hug. Korra returned it although she was confused.

"Thank you, Avatar Korra." Kuvira said quietly as she pressed her face into the crook of the woman's neck, "You have no idea how much I appreciate a second chance."

Korra hugged her tighter.

"You're welcome."


	11. Spirit of Competition: Borra Edition

**I'm a bit disappointed in this one but I cannot think of anything else to add to it. I can write Korrasami and Makorra ****like it's nothing... ****(not that I have actually written a true Makorra fic. I think that I have written more Korrasami fics. *Holds head down in shame* I'm a horrible Makorra shipper... :( ) but writing a good Borra fic... well it eludes me. I had drank a bottle of wine when I wrote this and then went back and fixed typos and stuff... So... I'm sorry to my Borra readers if this fails horribly. I might try again sometime later.  
><strong>

**Also, I know most didn't like 'The Spirit of Competition.' I loved that episode, personally. I thought it was really funny. Teenagers... So this is an alternative ending to that episode for Borra fans. Requested by Jokermask18.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He was feeling good. Very good. They had just won an important probending match and he was still feeling the buzz of the day. With the flowers in his hand, Bolin knew he was going to ace the evening with his prospecting girl. Now he just had to deal with his older brother arguing with her.<p>

"I think you're crazy," Mako said. He stopped himself when Korra looked past him and mentioned his younger brother.

"Wow, you two are easy to find. Then again, it's not hard to miss you both when you are shouting at each other." He eyed them both, "I'm not interrupting anything important, am I?"

Mako let out a growl, "I'm leaving! Impossible…"

Bolin waited for his brother to leave before he grinned. He turned back to Korra.

"How does a walk along the water sound tonight?"

Still fuming from her argument with Mako, Korra took a moment of thought before agreeing. Then she was offered the bouquet.

"Thanks Bolin."

"A gorgeous lady, such as yourself, deserves the best and beautiful flowers. You are lucky that a handsome, smart and strong guy like myself is here to give you those."

The waterbender was left thinking about the choice ahead of her. Since Mako never finished telling her his feelings, she accepted the earthbender's offer. Pema's advice would probably put her in a pot of hot water, metaphorically.

* * *

><p>He escorted her on the small beach of Republic City. While it was not the best place to take a date, Bolin considered that the water was close to Korra's heart. They made small talk about the pro-bending matches and future goals they had. The Avatar explained that she had to learn airbending while Bolin was comfortable with talking about the Fire Ferrets winning the championship.<p>

"Do you think we can win it all?" Korra asked. She had a sense of honesty as she spoke.

"Of course! You bring passion that Harook never had and the power your have; wow! With my good looks and skill, and your sense of Avatar fighting, we will be unstoppable!" Bolin said, almost shouting his opinion.

The Avatar smiled as she looked over the beach. The earthbender had a feeling that attempting anything could possibly ruin his work. It was a bit soon to push the limit of their friendship.

* * *

><p>The next day, they had their match against the Buzzard Wasps. The match was theirs in two rounds. Mako won the sudden death match for them against the firebender in the first round before a knockout in the second. That night, the Fire Ferrets plus Asami went out to celebrate their success. They paired up, Mako with Asami and Bolin with Korra. The night went by without much of a problem. Korra and Mako were being weird again but Bolin took it as they had a weird relationship between them. He offered to walk her to the ferry docks saying that she should not have to walk home alone and something about being a true gentleman. The night ended with the Avatar giving him a sweet and gentle kiss on the cheek.<p>

* * *

><p>It was not until after their fight with Amon that Bolin finally spilled his fillings. She and Mako had taken down the false prophet and Korra lost her bending except airbending. The earthbender suspected that his brother was now feeling something for the Avatar, although Mako did not make his move. Instead, Bolin followed Korra after her bending was taken from her. He was worried for her because she had stormed out of the healing hut and viciously shouted at his brother.<p>

In his own way of speaking, he finally confessed his love for the Avatar.

"So, I know you lost your bending, Korra," he started, "But I cannot help but fall victim to your strong heart and willful mind. I will be thine ever loving man if thou will taketh me."

Her grim look slowly changed into a small smile, "I think you just made some of those words up."

"There is a possibility of that." Bolin's smile slowly dissipated, "Are you going to be alright though? I've never seen you so down before. It's got me kinda worried too. Normally we're laughing and having fun."

Korra looked away before grinning and lighting a flame in her hand, "Yeah. I'm going to be fine."

The earthbender leaped in the air and let out a holler, "Hahaa! You figured it out! I knew you would."

When he was grounded again, he gave her a hug. She returned the hug before gently grabbing his cheeks and kissed him.

"So, you and me?"

Korra smiled and nodded, "Yeah. You and me."

Bolin leaped into the air, jumping with joy before tripping. Korra offered to help him up before he pulled her down into the snow with him. They kissed again, laughing for the sake of being happy with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm soo sorry...<strong>


	12. Horn Fluid

**Randomness from waking up in the morning. I'm not a mechanic so if anything seems wrong, I'm sorry.**

**Korra's bored. Asami attempts to give her something to do while wanting to finish her broken Satomobile.**

* * *

><p>The timing of the Satomoblie's belts were off again. She had been having issues with them lately and this was the second time this week they went off. Now she had to replace valves and pistons because of damage. Asami was glad that she had another auto to drive around but this was her baby. The radio was playing tunes and it was a fairly nice day to work on the machine that would roar when working properly.<p>

_Tap, tap, tap._

Pulleys were loosened. Check.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Front wheels were removed. Check.

_Tap, tap, tap._

And Korra is bored… again.

"For goodness sakes Korra," Asami turned from under the hood, "Can you please stop that?"

"No problem. No more foot tapping. I just haven't had to do Avatar stuff in a long time, you know."

The engineer nodded and continued on her task. It was quiet again besides the radio. Until Korra started pacing back and forth in the garage. Asami looked back from under the hood again.

"Korra, if you are so bored, why don't you go into the city and find me some horn fluid."

"Horn fluid? What's that for?"

Asami continued her little lie knowing full well that Korra would never find it in Republic City, "It, uh, helps the car horn sound. The horn isn't working on this because it is out of it."

She even pressed the horn lightly to make a faulty sound.

"Horn fluid." Korra almost jumped with joy, "I will return with it shortly."

"Thanks sweetly." Asami smiled before sighing with relief that her girlfriend knew nothing about Satomobiles. She knew Korra would take the task seriously and hopefully take enough time for her to finish. Apologies would have to come later but this was a hobby that needed to be repaired in haste.

* * *

><p>Naga was happy to be out and about. Korra rode slowly with traffic, waving at kids while being stared at. She rarely made it into the new parts of the city so the sight of her was strange. Future Industries, with help from Varrick and Bataar Sr., rebuilt much of the old part of town while expanding the city like President Raiko wanted. Korra spent most of the past three years helping Wu in the Earth Empire and now it was on track to become a government without having a monarchy as the main ruler.<p>

For the past month, Korra had absolutely nothing to do but train, meditate and attempt to not bother Asami at work. Well, the last part was not as easy to do. She found herself restless and while training was nice, she did not want to bother Tenzin all the time.

"Where would one buy horn fluid?" she asked herself and Naga. The polar bear-dog only continued to sniff around the sidewalk.

They continued until they found a small gadget store. Korra told Naga to wait and was answered with a whine before she walked in. Inside were a bunch of gears, clock pieces and other knick-knacks that Korra did not know what their purposes were. She was looking around when an older man came out from the back.

"Can I help you Miss?" he said before adjusting his glasses, "Avatar Korra? This is a surprise."

"Uh, I was hoping someone could help me find some horn fluid for a Satomobile." She said with a determined look, "I'm not completely sure what that is."

"Horn fluid?" the man hummed, "No, I don't think we have any here. You could try Madman Chu on the other side of town. He sells parts for Satomobiles."

Korra cringed for a moment, "Madman Chu?"

"Don't let the name scare you. He's a charming fella unless you anger him and he does tend to talk to himself."

* * *

><p>"Are you pulling some kind of prank?" the man called Madman Chu shouted as he began to throw things. Heavy things. Korra was forced to duck and evade as the metal pieces came her way.<p>

"No, I was sent to find some horn fluid." She soon hid behind a shelf.

"Get out of here before you cause me more headache!"

The Avatar started running out of the store. Fingers were in her mouth as she whistled for Naga to come quickly. With a leap, she landed on the saddle and they took off down the street as fast as they could. She could understand why he was called that. He was crazy! Korra did not touch anything in the store and he suddenly started yelling at her.

* * *

><p>It was past midday when they heard shouts for help. Korra glanced all around her before running into the direction of the screaming. They would soon find a few triad members surrounding a woman. They were trying to get her purse. It was déjà vu all over again.<p>

"Hey," Korra shouted from behind the men, "Why don't you pick on someone that can fight?"

The triad members turned to face her before suddenly throwing the bag and anything else they had stolen that day. They did not stick around to fight leaving the Avatar to grin. A series of curses followed them as she was not someone to fight after what she had done three years ago.

"Well that was easy." She muttered before picking everything up, "Here is your bag," Korra glanced at the random items, "and everything else. Maybe I'll just take these to the police station."

"Thank you Avatar Korra."

* * *

><p>After another attempt to ask for help and turning everything into the police station, Korra found herself in the city's main park. It did not take her long to get pulled into a game with some of the children that were playing with a ball. There was no bending and she found that she could not use her arms to touch the ball.<p>

It was almost time for the sun to begin setting when she realized that she had played for too long. The children also wore her out and she fell to the grass by a bridge. Naga started to play in the water as Korra watched the clouds.

"Good afternoon to you, Avatar Korra." She heard from the bush on her left. It was the hobo that had helped her and her friends during the Equalist conflict.

Korra rolled from her spot and held her hands up in defense before lowering them, "Oh, hello again. Is your bush still sparkling like before?"

"Sparkling like it always has." He grinned widely, "Say, would you mind fishing out some fishies again? It has been some time since I had some."

The Avatar looked around before trailing off, "I thought we were not allowed to fish here?"

The hobo shrugged, "Is anyone really going to stop you?"

Korra glanced around again before standing up. Her arms swung out wide before she began waterbending an orb of water. It would contain a couple of fish in it like she was hoping to catch. Soon a stick would be placed before her face.

"Are those the same ones I used all those years ago?" she said. Her eyes were still wide from having the object near her face.

"Yes indeed! It's best to not waste good sticks like these."

The dark skinned woman could only nod before sticking the fish. Soon she would begin to firebend, cooking the fish quickly. The hobo waited patiently before being handed one. As if on cue, a sharp whistle would go off.

"Hey, you can't fish here. How many times must I say this?"

Korra jutted her lower lip. She was not going to run this time. She waited until the rounded cop reached them before holding out a fish, "Why don't you join us?"

After some more persuasion, the three of them were all talking over firebent fish. Then Korra asked the important question of the day.

"Where can I find horn fluid for a Satomobile?"

The cop and the hobo looked at each other before laughing.

"Whoever told you that was really messing with you. There's no such thing for a Satomobile." The cop answered through his laughter.

Korra then really started to pout. She was tricked. The entire day was spent looking for something that was not real. She was going to have to talk to Asami about these kinds of games. It was unfair since she knew nothing about machines other than how to drive them.

She handed the rest of her fish to Naga before standing, "Thanks for the help, I guess. I better get back home before the sun's completely down."

The cop and the hobo waved as she left. Yes, she was going to speak to Asami for this.

* * *

><p>Asami was now lying under the car. Her tools were sprawled out neatly and out of reach. To help with the time, she was also humming along with the music on the radio. Then something was thrown at her feet causing her to react and bump her head on the Satomobile above her. Korra was home and she was angry.<p>

"Horn fluid, huh?"

Asami pushed herself from under the car, "Sorry about that Korra. You were bothering my hobby time. Can you pass the half inch ratchet? I left it over there."

Korra looked at the laid out tools and started checking each one for a sign that it was the half inch one. She handed it over before ranting.

"I spent the entire day looking for this stuff. I even had someone throw things at me thinking it was a prank."

"Madmand Chu?" Asami hummed with a guilty look, "Normally it is used as a prank. Sorry."

"You could have just asked me to leave."

The mechanic hummed again, "I didn't want to seem mad that you were bored and pacing around the garage. So I came up with something to keep you busy. Can you hand me the screwdriver?"

Korra looked at the tools again, "Which one is a screwdriver?"

"It has a flat tip," then she cursed, "Shit, never mind. This screw is routed out. I need another tool entirely to get it out."

A pair of blue eyes was suddenly appearing under the Satomobile, "Show me."

Asami pointed to what she was talking about. The screw's groove was removed, probably from a previous time where she had been angry and did not care about it.

"I'm not going to be able to get that out."

Korra concentrated before getting the thing out with a twist of her wrist, "Like that?"

Asami blinked as the screw was now right in her face, "Yeah. Thanks."

The Avatar beamed before looking around. She pulled the tools closer before poking her head underneath the car again, "Teach me."

"You really want to learn how to fix this?"

Korra nodded. Her girlfriend smiled before starting her instruction. The moon was already up but they continued to work. Asami knew that she sent the Avatar on the wrong mission. The mission was right here in the garage.

* * *

><p><strong>I swear... I will write a Makorra one-shot... eventually... I'm a bad Makorra shipper, I know.<strong>


	13. The Send Off

**So, this is a filler story that happens a year after _Impasse Terre_. It will lead into the sequel whenever I decide to post that again. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was the night of his commissioning. Meelo already had his uncle's appraise and had started to tell the younger airbender stories about his time. Now he was moving on. There were still plenty of family members to show his crisp red uniform to.<p>

The ceremony was going late into the night when the new officer was kidnapped. He made it difficult for his capturers but he was soon bound in a chair and blindfolded.

"What do we have here, brother?"

"Looks like a spiffy new officer for the United Republic."

"Let me go you villains! You don't want to have to actually fight me." Meelo shouted as his blindfold was taken off, "I'll beat you and your friends. I'm a beast of an airbender! I'll- Wing and Wei?"

The two Bei Fong brothers smirked, "Lieutenant Meelo, huh? Well Lieutenant, we have to make sure to send you off right."

"Yeah, we can't let you leave without a proper going away party."

Meelo thought about it for a moment before grinning, "What do you two have in mind."

* * *

><p>The lights of his kitchen flickered on as he entered the room for a late night glass of water. He was in the middle of chugging it down when three sets of hands grabbed him.<p>

"Opal! Help!" Bolin shouted, "Someone is Bolin-napping me!"

"Quiet Bolin. Our sister will ruin this." One of the twins said as he covered the older man's mouth, "We are taking Meelo out for a night he will never forget."

"Or maybe he will forget it because we will all be too drunk to remember." The other said.

Meelo cheered quietly.

"Normally I would because I love you both like brothers, well, you both are brothers now and Meelo is kinda like a brother because of his relation to Korra and then she being a friend, even if she did abandon Asami and jail her, which is unfriend like." Bolin started, "But I am a married man and your sister would probably break her airbender oaths to murder me."

The twins looked at each other before laughing. Meelo only grinned. His arms were crossed before him and he even knew that Bolin's excuse was weak. He looked at the twins before they nodded and they grabbed the earthbender. He tried to shout but a hand covered his mouth.

"Now we need a driver for the night." Wei said as they were bringing Bolin down the stairways.

"Sato?" Wing asked.

"Which one?"

Meelo held his hand up before him and began to twirl in circles, "The pretty one. I would love to have dance and a kiss on the cheek before I valiantly go off to war."

Bolin managed to free his mouth from the gag, "Asami would be a good choice, but she has kids to look after."

"Kyo?" Wing asked.

Meelo snorted, "Not Kyo. He's a party pooper. Asami is better looking anyways."

"But she is like ten years older than you." Bolin said.

"Love knows no boundaries, nor time. Now that Korra is out of the picture, she will be mine." Meelo said as he got on one knee with an arm held out.

"Kyo can drive." Wei and Wing said.

Meelo let out a pout. That would mean that Rohan would have to come too. He was always trying to be like the Meelo Monster but Rohan never will be like his older brother. Especially if he was camping in a backyard like a house cat.

* * *

><p>Fully on board with the plan, Bolin sneaked into the Sato Mansion's backyard. If someone in their group were to get caught, they all decided that Asami would be easier on Bolin. They also knew that Wing and Wei instantly meant trouble and that the older Sato would probably harm Meelo.<p>

The earthbender dramatically tiptoed to the pitched tent. There was a light on inside and he could hear Kyo and Rohan talking about something.

"Pssht!" Bolin let out near the tent.

Two heads popped out of the tent, "Uncle Bolin? What are you doing here?"

"Meelo's being sent off by Wing, Wei and I. We need a driver."

Kyo and Rohan looked at each other before the younger earthbender spoke again, "My mother would kill me if I just took off."

"Come on, Kyo. This could be fun. What's the worst that can happen?" Rohan grinned.

Moments later, the garage door to the mansion was opened. Kyo popped the clutch while the rest of them pushed the Satomobile out. When they were a block away, the engine started.

"You all know that I'm only fourteen, right?" The young Sato spoke up.

"Just drive Sato," one of the twins said as the other slapped the boy's head, "We have a man to send off."

"Gotta earn that Sato name somehow, right?" Meelo asked, "Asami is dangerous and pretty. So far, you are pretty dull."

"Please don't compare me to my adoptive mother."

"What are we doing first?" the newly commissioned officer asked.

"What good would this night be without beer?" Wei winked back.

The four adults looked at each other for a moment before the twins and Meelo shouted.

"Strip club!"

"Wait!" Bolin shouted, "I can't go to a strip club. I'm married."

Wei rubbed Kyo's head, messing his hair up, "Sexy Yun's, Sato. Punch it."

"Wait, I can't go!"

* * *

><p>Kyo sipped at his soda while he and Bolin waited near the door of the strip club. The young teen had no interest while Bolin felt completely guilty for just sitting there with his back to the stage.<p>

"This is weird Uncle Bo."

"Tell me about it…" Bolin sighed, "Opal's going to kill me when she finds out."

"Mother will kill me for taking a Satomobile and sitting in a strip club. I wish that she wasn't so uptight."

The older earthbender's brow rose, "Nah. She's not always like that. Your mother is a tough cookie, Kyo. She's had to put up with a lot of things in her life and trust me when I say that she loves you a lot. You're lucky to have her."

The younger earthbender smiled some, "You think so?"

"I know so. Try hinting a vacation to her. You'll see another side of her."

The shouts and cat calls from the Bei Fong brothers and Meelo were heard. The two at the table turned to look before returning to their conversation. A woman was giving the three men a show. Rohan was nowhere in sight.

Soon enough, Meelo was wrapping his arms around Bolin's and Kyo's neck, "What are you two doing sitting here? Get in there, soldiers!" He certainly smelled of beer.

"No thanks, Meelo. Kyo and I are fine here."

The airbender snorted his dislike before marching back. He and the Bei Fong twins returned, "Alright, we need more beer. Where else can we go?"

"Store?" Bolin mentioned.

"Great idea." Meelo pointed. He then looked around the room, "Where's my little brother? I'm surprised he's not here with you two losers."

Rohan soon walked out with a reddened but happy looking face. He was grinning ear to ear. A stripper followed him.

"There he is." The older airbender shouted, "What were you doing little brother?"

Bolin smacked his face, muttering something about this night being a bad plan.

"I was… uh… looking for the bathroom." Rohan stuttered wiping the lipstick off of his face, "Miss Rosy Lips helped me find them."

"We're leaving. You better come before we leave you." One of the twins shouted.

* * *

><p>After convincing Kyo that they needed a new ride, they managed to take someone else's Satomobile to a store. The Bei Fong brothers, completely drunk, opened a store to help themselves to more beer and other adult beverages. Handing everyone in the machine a bottle of something, Kyo drove off. Bolin made sure to take the bottles from the two teenagers, even if Rohan complained.<p>

Avatar Korra Park, or their new playground as it was declared. Wing and Wei declared that there had to be a game between the earthbenders so they paired up. Wing with Kyo and Wei with Bolin. The two airbending brothers then joined in. Soon, the sounds of rumbling echoed through the park as a modified pro-bending match was made. It was going well until Kyo stopped to look at the statue of the Avatar. He growled in annoyance before changing the statue's face to something that would have fit Korra during her time as the Head Minister.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Bolin asked as he too stopped.

"I'm making it seem more like her. Angry, busy and never there."

Everyone stopped to look at the new face.

"No. That's not right." Bolin continued. He raised his hands before pulling his arms back to his body. The face of the statue changed into a smiling, goofy grinned Korra, "That's the Korra I know well."

The Bei Fong twins glanced at each other before added their opinion to it. The statue was now grinning and looking like it was ready to playfully fight back.

"Korra when she was learning metalbending." The twins said as they gave each other hi-fives.

Kyo frowned. They were laughing and remembering good times while he was left with bad memories. An arm wrapped around him. Bolin gave him a grin.

"Come on. You have to have some good memories. She was good to you at one point, right?"

The younger earthbender hummed, "She taught me how to earthbend."

"What else?"

Kyo looked at the rest of the gathering, "She brought me to Omashu after she and Mother adopted me. We went down the mail lines after she told me that her past life had done it. We got into trouble but it was fun."

Bolin laughed as he remembered that story. Asami had told him and Opal the tale of how angry she was at Korra for taking him on the ride.

"Anything else?"

The Sato boy smiled, "I know how this statue should look."

He then took a stance and began to form the standing statue into one that is crouched. He moved one of the arms as if it were looking over its spot with a thoughtful smile. He then changed the hair style and the rest of them added in new details. Then the sirens and lights of the police came roaring in. They had been called in for the noise that was made.

"Meelo, run!" one of the Bei Fong twins shouted, "You'll miss your ship if you are caught."

The group scattered. Wing and Wei fought off the metal as Bolin took the two teens and ran. Meelo left in his own direction. He skated around the officers and even caused two of them to crash into each other as they tried to capture him.

* * *

><p>The sun was rising as Meelo peeked around a corner. He had been evading the police for most of the early morning. His mind was finally returning to the normal sober state, which he was glad for. Two metal cables shot out at him and he had to duck. He blew the cops back before taking off in a run.<p>

The harbor was in view. He knew that he was cutting it close. The sailors on board were getting ready for their early shipping-off.

"Wait!" Meelo shouted, "I'm coming!"

He evaded one last cable before airbending himself up and onto the deck.

"Permission to come aboard?" he asked with a salute before cutting off the sailor on duty, "Thank you."

Meelo then turned to the cops and taunted them. The two officers growled as they could not touch him now. The ship had left the dock. The airbender continued to taunt them.

"Great." The captain of the ship sighed, "Another one of Avatar Aang's descendants…"

The ensign close by shook his head, "Another Commander Bumi to deal with, sir? What is his punishment going to be?"

The captain did not answer.

* * *

><p>The rest of the party group sat in a jail cell with Chief Bei Fong standing outside. She was glaring at the adults in the cell as they were all related to her in some way. Rohan and Kyo held their heads in their hands. They were in so much trouble.<p>

"I cannot even fathom," Lin started, rubbing her temples, "You all made such a mess of Avatar Korra Park. Not to mention the word of a break into a store and stealing another Satomobile. What in the world were you all doing? You are all over thirty! Grow up."

"Actually," Rohan started, "Kyo and I are not over thi.."

"Hush! You and Mr. Sato are the last faces I ever expected to see in my jail."

A tired Asami picked up the two teens first. She gave them a glaring look before apologizing to Lin. Their little camping was over and she would drop Rohan off at the ferry.

Then came Mako and Opal. Bolin tried to explain that he did not drink as much as the others but it was no use. He was already getting his ear chewed off by Opal. The firebender just continued to shake his head in disbelief.

Finally, Suyin came from Zaofu to take her adult sons back home. The twins sat in the jail for a few days as they waited. Before heading home, the twins and Bolin were expected to reset the park as Kyo and Rohan returned the stolen Satomobile.

Chief Bei Fong, Suyin and Asami spent the next few weeks trying to convince the President that the city would be taken care of. He eventually accepted it and let them fix everything else.

It was a sent off that the whole city would talk about for months.


	14. Eh

**Requested by Guest Smauga. It's a bit short but I hope it's funny enough to make up for it. I really couldn't make it a serious one-shot.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a lovely day in the Southern Water Tribe. Her uncle lost their fight in Republic City and now the Water Tribes were at peace again. She had a speech later today to explain why she kept the portals open but that was almost nothing to worry about. Right now, the sun was just rising and Korra, for some reason, felt the need to get up.<p>

She stretched her arms behind her head as she roamed the halls. She stopped in the kitchen to grab something quick and easy to eat. The Avatar then headed outside to practice her bending. Fire was the element of the day so she went with that. Then, Naga wanted to go out for a run. She was not going to say no to her polar bear-dog.

The pair was out for a few good long hours before returning home. As she entered the hut, several pairs of eyes glared at her. It really caught her off guard too. She was not expected to be glared to death by her loved ones.

"Is… is there something on my face?" she asked slowly. The Avatar was truly confused.

"Where have you been, Korra?" Tenzin asked, "We were all looking for you and you were gone."

She answered, still puzzled, "I woke up, grabbed something to eat, practiced this morning, and then took Naga out for a run. Is there something wrong? I didn't think I was still bound to one place."

"What's wrong?" Mako let out a grunt, "Can you explain this?

He then brought up water from a tea pot. Korra blinked blankly as she watched everyone show that they were not bending their element. They were bending the element opposite to theirs.

"That's odd…" she said, "I feel perfectly fine like nothing changed, although, I did wake up early without being dragged from bed. I can't explain that."

They continued to glare at her before her mother spoke up, "Honey, not to make you feel… stupid, but you are the Avatar. You can bend all of the elements. We wouldn't expect you to feel the difference."

She then looked apologetic. Korra was at a loss as to what to do to fix this. She just beat the spirit of darkness the day before. Perhaps the world was trying to rebalance itself?

"Korra," Tenzin spoke up again, "Is there a way we can fix this?"

The only answer she had for them was a long 'ah.' She was still at a loss over the new information before her. She soon shrugged and gave them her special Avatar goofy grin.

"Pema will be happy, Tenzin. At least you don't have to worry about repopulating the Air Nations anymore."

She soon found herself calling for Naga as she ran from her friends' weak but vicious attacks.


End file.
